The Madness in Our Complex Lives
by CherryPanda19
Summary: What happened to the group of friends after their battle with Asura? They all seemed fine but then again, they've just finished a battle. Within six months, Maka's fighting her own inner battle and it doesn't look like she'll win. Then, she meets Yamazaki and she learns who she is. It's all going to make her life so complex that she doesn't even want to think of her weapon, Soul.


It had been at least six months since they've defeated Asura. The aftermath for those involved was terrible. All the meister's had been gravely injured and had to undergo physical therapy. But what all of them had in common was the trauma it had caused. The madness.

Maka Albarn had been in the worse mental state between all of them, due to the fact that she actually had a huge part in the fight. Slowly but surely, everyone continued and healed. Everyone except for Maka. She took a little while longer but all she had were nightmares. Nightmares that took over her mind during the day.

It was always the same. She stood in darkness but as she walked, she heard her boots hit against the ground before she stopped. The she saw what look like a drop of blood hit the floor. The drop echoed around her and at the same time the floor rippled like water and turn red. Seconds after that, she fell under water. Maka tried to reach out but soon everything in her vision was red.

Maka never told anyone.

She also had a scar. It was a cut starting from the lower palm of her hand and ended on her wrist.

That was something no one noticed.

* * *

Maka yawned as she heaved herself off the bed. She was getting less sleep every night and it was becoming noticeable. Looking in the mirror, she was spotting some serious dark circles.

Sighing, she turned on the tap and washed her face. She was twisting her first pigtail in place when Soul started to pound on the door.

"Makaaaa," Soul dragged her name out as he pounded onto the door. "Hurry up."

"Hold on," Maka said, as she finished tying up her second pigtail. She opened the door sharply causing Soul to stumble. He looked at her and frowned. Maka looked like a total zombie but before he had a chance to say anything, Maka stalked back into her bedroom.

* * *

All of them noticed Maka's zombie look. It was impossible not to notice.

"Maka, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked with worry.

"I just stayed up late studying for the test today," she said with a small smile, causing everyone to curse themselves for forgetting about the test. Maybe because it was Friday and they were looking forward a much needed weekend was the reason they forgot. As soon as they walked in Stein looked at Maka.

"Maka," Stein said. His voice seemed to sound like he was trying to be quiet but couldn't. So, naturally, he lured unwanted attention towards him and his pupil. "Shinigami-sama has asked to see you, as of this moment. You're excused from this exam."

Maka's eyebrows furrowed but nodded and walked out.

* * *

"Hello, Maka-chan," Shinigami-sama greeted her.

"Hello, Shinigami-sama," Maka greeted back as she bowed. "What is the reason you've summoned me here for?"

"You've haven't exactly healed, am I correct?"

Maka froze. How did Shinigami-sama know?

"Maka," he said softly. "There's a reason for this. I know a place that can help you. Yamazaki Kazuma, he's you're age and he can help you. In fact, you can go for a week and Yamazaki-san can come back with you. We usually send you guys until you're properly trained but I know Maka-chan can come back. Plus, Yamazaki-san wants to get out of there."

"What am I?" she whispered.

"I rather have Yamazaki-san explain."

* * *

As soon as Maka came home, she made a beeline towards her bedroom. She dug out her duffel bag from under her bed. It was quite difficult, due to all of the books she kept under there, but she finally got it out. She placed training clothes, pajamas, casual clothes, toiletries and two big novels. Grabbing a messenger bag from her closet, she placed her current book, as well as another one, tablet, iPod, a blanket, some snacks, her wallet, and ear plugs.

She set her stuff by the door and decided to make Soul a huge lunch and dinner, since he was still in school. As she finished, she looked at the clock. Shinigami-sama was going to send a car a few hours after school. That would be in a few hours. She decided to lay down on the sofa and read.

* * *

The first thing Soul noticed was the duffel bag and messenger bag by the door. Then, as he walked in, the food on the table. He had wondered where Maka was at since she never came back but wasn't too worried, so he went with Black*Star to the arcade where he killed an hour or two.

He finally noticed Maka on the sofa. She was laying down sideways with her right arm sticking out and her left hand tucked under her chin. Under her right hand was a novel that was actually a foot away.

Soul sighed and shook her to wake her up. She groan but gradually woke up.

"Maka," Soul said as soon as he had his meister's attention. "What's going on?"

"Soul," Maka said. "Shinigami-san is sending me somewhere. But I don't know where exactly. I just know I'll be back in a week."

Before Soul could say anything, they heard a car honk. Maka stood up and hugged Soul before going to the door.

"Bye Soul! Don't burn down the apartment and don't be in jail when I get back!"

Outside, Maka handed the bags to the driver.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"You're going to take the next flight to California," the driver said.

'_California_,' she thought. '_Where I can learn about this madness_.'

* * *

Author's Note

**To my new readers**: _I__'__ve had this idea pondering in my mind for over six months now. I even mentioned it to one of my guitar buddies (HI! *waves frantically* Looks like you found me!) And she seemed to like it__…__seemed. So, I decided, why not? *shrugs* I do have the reputation of__…__not updating__…__but I want to try this again. I can__'__t promise anything since I do have a job but I__'__m out of school for summer and so far__…__I have no friends. Either way__…__I__'__m not sure if I should continue or not but hey, if you like it, why not? _

_Please review, favorite, and/or follow this story so I know someone__'__s out there! No flames but I do like tips and whatnot__…__. _

**To my other readers**: _I apologize for not updating anything in__… __forever__…__? Let__'__s face it, I am the biggest procrastinator ever. I__'__ve been working in the fast food industry for almost a year now and due to me having a job, I am surprised I haven__'__t flunked my junior year__… __okay maybe I need to make up a credit__…__or three, but hey, Physics was a no-go and don__'__t get me started on Algebra 2. Any who, I__'__ve been debating on whether or not to rewrite most of my stories and posting them on this account with [Rewritten] until I get to the chapter I got to then deleting the old story or just making a new account for it. Let me know with a PM. _

***Currently Reading**: _Me and Earl and the Dying Girl_


End file.
